


Jealousy

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, bill is possesive bih, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: After being gone for a few days working a job with Javier, all Bill wants to do is relax with you by his side. He's disappointed to find you're not there to greet him upon his return, instead riding in with a different cowboy. Bill don't like that too much.





	Jealousy

Bill absolutely hated having to go off without you, spending what time he wasn't shooting thinking of you. So he was, of course, very frustrated to see you were not waiting for him at camp with open arms once he returned. The routine went like: he'd leave, come back, and then you'd come to him first thing. And that was how it had been for the longest time, that is until now.

The moment he became desperate enough to ask someone where'd you went off to, he spotted you making your way back into camp. A shining smile adorned your face, but he was all too aware that it wasn't directed towards him. Instead, your smile was given to a certain grinning, green eyed cowboy that had a pronghorn thrown over his shoulder.

Bill felt that all too familiar fire start up in his chest, he weren't too happy that Morgan was the center of your attention whilst he was gone. He never questioned your faith, but the grizzly man couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy seeing you getting on with Arthur so happily. 

The bearded man made his way to you and Arthur, fists balled up from the building anger. He couldn't believe it, Arthur had took his woman hunting and now they were giggling like a pair of damn girls. What would come next? He didn't even want to know, and so once in hearing range he cleared his throat to make his presence known, "Where you been?" 

For now, Arthur was ignored, Bill's attention solely on you. You turned from Arthur, who had been jokingly arguing with you who had done the most work, and you looked to Bill. You felt happy to see he was no worse than when he left, but the angry expression on his face dampened your feelings of excitement. "Me and Arthur have been trying to keep this lot fed." You motioned to the catch, placing your hands on your hips proudly, "Got enough meat there for a good stew."

"I can see that," he spat out, stepping forward to grab you by your elbow, "But why you've been with Arthur?" His tone was low as he somewhat tightened his grip, his hand almost completely wrapped around the thickness of your arm. 

You were taken aback by his question, not understanding why exactly spending time with Arthur was a bad thing. "We were hunting, Bill... Doing our part." You knew to be careful with your words, not wanting to push him any further. His temper was quick to set off and hard to put out. 

"Whoa there, Bill, what're you trying to say?" Arthur's friendly demeanor changed to a tense one, his brows knitting together as he shifted the pronghorn a bit, perhaps contemplating on dropping it. 

"I'm trying to say that (Y/n) shouldn't be spending all her time with you." Bill pulled you to him with a quick jerk, causing you to stumble into his large body. He didn't budge from the collision, his gaze still locked with Arthur's. 

"What, you gonna control her?" Arthur looked to you, watching for any little sign you may give for his help. You only shook your head, hoping to god Bill would just move on. Knowing him, he was looking for a fight now and he wouldn't be happy until he got one. You were not about to let that happen, though.

"No," Bill spat onto the ground, wiping his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve, "But I'm going to put you in your damn pla-" you cut Bill off by tip toeing to kiss him, locking your lips with his to hush him, seeing as that would most likely break him from his current line of thought. 

"You know what, why don't we leave, Bill? Just us, we can make up for those last few days!" You hurriedly put both hands on his chest, looking up at him with a half hearted smile. At this point you just wanted to seperate the two, not wanting the situation to escalate any further. Bill paused for a moment, looking down at your wide, worried eyes. 

He felt like saying a few more words to Morgan, but with a grunt he nodded, wrapping an arm around your waist. No matter how fired up, he couldn't say no to your puppy dog eyes. You gave Arthur a small wave, him giving a tip of his hat in response. Bill proceeded to pull you with him to the edge of camp, wanting nothing more than to just sit down and relax with you. 

Once seated on the edge of the overlook, you put your hand atop of Bill's, "You're such a fool, Bill Williamson." You looked from the landscape to the gruff man, who was looking at you funny from your remark, "You know there's no need to be jealous." 

His cheeks turned a shade of pink, his beard hiding the sudden shift in color, "I weren't jealous... Just missed you, is all." He leaned forward a bit, putting an arm around your shoulders. He couldn't help he was jealous, damn it, he just couldn't stand the thought of you getting close with anyone else. What if you found someone better? It wouldn't be too hard, he knew that for sure, so he had to be on guard...

"Must've missed me a whole damn lot to go make a scene like that." You snorted, patting his hand. He had such a big heart, but it was hidden under so many layers of foolishness. At least you got it to peek out every so often. 

"Sure did." He huffed, pulling you up onto his lap, holding you tightly against him so you wouldn't go tumbling off of the edge of the cliff. Bill rested his hands on your lap, locking them together to keep you secure. 

You cupped his cheek with one hand, the other holding onto his shoulder, "Well, I missed you too." You placed a soft kiss against his cheekbone, a true smile appearing on your face at the hue his whole face had turned. He simply put his head in the crook of your neck, letting out a content sigh. 

After days of running a job, this felt like a much needed rest for Bill, despite the little scene he had caused. Of course he was a little testy, wouldn't anyone be after doing strenuous work without any break or small comfort? He was a handful to keep up with, but you still loved him.


End file.
